a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curtain suspending position mover whereby the position of suspending a curtain can be moved.
B. Description of the Prior Art
There are already curtain suspending devices wherein a suspender is stitched and fixed in the upper part of a curtain, wherein a suspender hook pointed at one end is thrust through the upper part of a curtain and wherein the upper part of a curtain is resiliently pressed and held with a holding piece. However, there are defects that the curtain hangs down in the pleat parts and extends and contracts. Further, after the curtain is fitted, it is so improper in the height of the lower end as to have to be readjusted and to be troublesome and inconvenient.